ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Punch
The Earth Punch (also known as Lava Arm) is a special ability that Cole was able to unlock from his RX powers during Day of the Departed. When active, Cole's hands will glow bright orange, and his arms will have orange magma going up them, and his scar will appear and glow orange. User's Abilities *'Supernatural Strength '- Gives the user superhuman strength, allowing the user to destroy most things with one punch. History Day of the Departed During Cole's fight with Master Yang, Cole managed to gain vigor and courage once his friends arrived to try and help him. After knocking Yang back, Cole unlocks his Earth Punch powers. Dodging Yang once again, Cole is then able to smash the Yin Blade into pieces with his Earth Punch, freeing Yang's students from their imprisonment. Season 7: The Hands of Time The Hands of Time While helping clean up the museum, Cole's hands turned orange, with Jay asking if he has gotten used to being human again. Cole later uses the Earth Punch several times during the Ninja's fight with Acronix at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and even uses them to grab and help up Master Wu before he fell to his death. The Hatching While fighting a Vermillion warrior outside the Borg Store, Cole uses his Earth Punch to shatter the warrior into its component snakes. Horrified about this, Cole says it was an accident before watching the Vermillion warrior reshape itself back to normal. A Time of Traitors On the way to help Kai and the museum, Cole and Jay bail from the Ultra Stealth Raider to rescue several people being escorted away by several Vermillion warriors. While Jay wishes that the rest of the team was here, Cole introduces his hands to him, introducing them as "righty" and "lefty." However, while using his punch to try and fight the Vermillion, Cole's hands began to become out of his control, making him unwillingly damage some of the nearby area and allowing the Vermillion to escape with their prisoners. Scavengers While training with Jay at the Temple of Airjitzu, Cole, angered by Jay's silly conspiracies on where the people went, uses his Earth Punch to ground-pound the ground, knocking Jay back and causing the floating piece of land that the temple was on to slightly move. Secrets Discovered When Lloyd asks if Cole has his Earth Punch under control, Cole says he has before beginning to punch the air with his hands before accidentally punching a hole in a wall, which reveals Krux's secret breeding laboratory. Pause and Effect After Cole and Jay blow their cover after rescuing the workers, Cole uses his Earth Punch to clear a path to help escape. He also uses the Earth Punch to knock back a Vermillion warrior while defending the exit of the Vermillion Swamps. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon Because of Krux and Acronix's meddling in the past, Cole's Earth Punch was slightly changed. When active, it recreates an orange version of his scar he previously had. It also leaves behind a magma trail whenever Cole uses Spinjitzu while his punch is active. The Jade Princess While training with the other Ninja in the Royal Palace, Cole helps encourage Lloyd to "be tough" when asking out Harumi by demonstrating his Earth Punch and using his Spinjitzu with the Earth Punch. Snake Jaguar Cole attempts to use his Earth Punch to open his cell, but he cannot due to it being made of Vengestone, causing him to injure himself. Dread on Arrival Cole uses his Earth Punch to break the gears on the mechanism for the cages containing Lloyd and Misako at the Temple of Resurrection. He would soon use it to break open Lloyd's cage for him. True Potential Cole uses his Earth Punch to break the door to free him and the others after it was locked by Lloyd on the Destiny's Bounty. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Cole uses his Earth Punch to create a hole in a street in Ninjago City, which causes Garmadon's Colossus to fall into it. Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne Cole used his Earth Punch to close a cave to save Wu and himself from Stormbringer. Gallery FIGColeRX.png|Cole's RX minifigure with the Earth Punch. DoDColeRX.png|Cole unlocking his Earth Punch for the first time. DoDPunch.jpg|Cole destroying the Yin Blade with his Earth Punch. MoS65Earth Punch.jpeg MoS65Earth Punch2.jpeg MoS76Earth Powers.jpeg ColeEP8.jpg|Cole activating his Earth Punch in "The Jade Princess". ColeOrangeScar.jpg|Cole's scar glowing because of Earth Punch MoS82 Cole Power.png MoS65Earth Powers.png MoS65Earth Hands.png MoS67Cole.jpeg SoGColeScar.png MoS65Earth Hands.jpeg Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Earth Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Cole's Abilities Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted